


I Think I Wanna Marry You

by cowboymitch



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Just two bros in love, M/M, Marriage, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboymitch/pseuds/cowboymitch
Summary: “Do you remember when I proposed to you?” Auston says, soft and sweet and careless, like it’s doesn’t replay in Mitch’s head every day. Like it was some nonchalant thing that just happened to have happened.Mitch is a little hurt that Auston assumes he’d have forgotten his own damn engagement, considering how awesome Mitch is about remembering things—birthdays, anniversaries, game days, all that sort of stuff—but he really, really likes to talk about that day, and the memory of it fills him with this unimaginable joy, so he doesn’t mention all the other stuff.“Of course, bud,” he opts for instead. “I won’t ever forget it, unless I get amnesia or somethin’.”





	I Think I Wanna Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> title was taken from the song Marry Me by Bruno Mars since i’m such a slut for Bruno

It’s Mitch’s dream come true. 

“I can’t believe we’re getting married in, like, a day,” he smiles lovingly at the man next to him (who is looking particularly fine, in Mitch’s opinion).

Auston runs his large hand through Mitch’s fluffy hair and yawns. “Bud, I know. It’s crazy.” He turns over to face Mitch better, his hand still in place.  
Mitch studies his face closely, like he’d done a million times before (it was like, his favourite thing to see), and yawns back.

“I hope the cake isn’t shitty.”

“Marns, we literally tasted it before they made it,” he moves his hand to play with the strings of Mitch’s leafs hoodie. “You’re just worried about it all working out, aren’t you?”

“This is why I’m marrying you, Aus. Because you know me like I live in your front pocket,” Mitch pats him on the chest and closes his eyes, feeling all too much like having a nap. 

“Well,” Auston starts. “You don’t have to worry, Mitch. Because I know that if the cake is bad and people say ‘Wow, Marnthews, this cake tastes like shit,’ and then leave a bad review on wedding Yelp or whatever the fuck,” he pauses to put his hand back in Mitch’s hair. “I know it won’t matter, because I’ll be married to the most baller dude I know, and our besties will be there to support us, and we’re going to shove that cake in each other’s mouths even if it tastes awful because we have a photo album to make.”

“I’m the most baller dude you know?” Mitch asks, and he opens his eyes to stare, sincerely and like, actually wanting to know the answer, as if he doesn’t know it’s most definitely the truest thing Auston could say about Mitch, probably. 

“Did you miss the entire point?” He groans. “Uhhh, duh, Marns. You’re the dopest boyfriend I’ve ever had. And, like, you should know this by now. We’re getting married.”

Mitch smiles at him when he is done, like he’d just proposed to him again. In many ways, Auston proposes to Mitch every day, just by saying stuff like he does, like, loving shit, and Mitch thinks it’s just the raddest thing ever, being in love. 

When Mitch doesn’t say anything, Auston speaks again. “Bro, quit it. You’re looking at me like I’ve hung the moon for you or something sappy like that.”

“You’re cute, though!” Mitch exclaims, Auston pulling him out of his haze. “And how can I not look at you like that, when you pretty much have hung the moon. You like, do a lot for me. I love you, homie.”

“See, Marns?” Auston grins. “You’ve gone all sappy and soft on me.” Then he adds, “I love you too.”

“Maybe I like being soft,” Mitch smiles.“You should try it out sometime. You know, that’s why Marty loves me so much. Because I’m so soft and easy to protect, which is like, his job.”

“Are you kidding? You are like, the biggest hardass I know,” he laughs. “And phew, I’m so relieved. I can die happy now knowing you’ll have a backup.”

“Oh shush, you know we’re dying together so we can get one of those two person coffins,” his eyes light up as he says it because, like, that is the best idea he’s ever had. “Oh my god, Aus, we have to!”

“Soooft,” Auston moves his hand again, down to Mitch’s to hold it. “I’m down, but let’s... not focus on our death until we’re really about to kick the bucket.”

“Good plan,” Mitch grins. “I like being alive with you.”

“Me too,” Auston leans in to peck Mitch on the cheek, and Mitch thinks it‘s, like, the most perfect thing his man could do.

They lay there for what feels like no time at all, because every minute with Auston is so exciting that it goes away so fast. Mitch glances over at the clock on their bedside table, and sees it’s been hours they’ve been lying there, but he doesn’t really care. 

He likes the peace and quiet, and figures he should soak it all up, because tomorrow he knows his wedding is going to be the shit, so like, busy, and emotionally demanding, and he’s gotta be on top of his game. For Auston, and for their photo album. 

“You know,” Auston mumbles against the top of Mitch’s head. “Our cake can taste bad, but it’s still going to be lit.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, we asked the decorators to make it Maple Leafs themed. So it’s going to match our careers, and...I don’t know, but I think that’s, like, trill?”

“I guess that’s true,” Mitch grins. “And it’s like, so us. So Marnthews.”

“So fetch,” Auston adds, and Mitch looks up to give him an oh-my-god-you’re-so-embarrassing-why-am-i-marrying-you look, where he catches the biggest grin on Auston’s face.

“I hate you.” Mitch says, trying his best to look serious. 

“Nah,” Auston smiles cheekily. “You’re head over heels for me.”

And Mitch just laughs and tries to cuddle up closer to his fiancè, tucking in just under the other man’s chin. “Yeah,” he says simply, because it suits the moment. Simple; he’s in love with his best friend. His best friend’s in love with him.

Mitch thinks he falls asleep then. He’s not really sure, since he’s dreaming of Auston, which really is just like, all of his dreams. All he knows is he can feel his hair ruffle a little every time Auston breathes, and he can feel that every time Auston’s chest rises and falls, and Auston still has his hand in Mitch’s, and Mitch thinks it’s just wonderful. 

 

He wakes up later in the same place, with his man partially underneath him. The only difference is the lighting, which, before, was bright and afternoonish, in an idyllic sort of way. Now it’s Mitch’s favourite; it’s golden, like honey painting his bedroom walls and his fiancè’s face. Auston is still asleep. Mitch thinks, I picked the most beautiful guy to marry, then he gets all teary eyed, because he remembers that he’s really marrying Auston tomorrow. 

Mitch wipes at his eyes with his free hand, which makes Auston stir a little bit. 

“Hmmmm,” Auston hums, which Mitch likes the sound of, but he hates that he’s like, the reason Auston’s now awake.

“I’m sorry I woke you up,” he admits.

Auston squeezes his hand for a quick second. “It’s fine, Marns, I didn’t need anymore shut eye anyway.”

Mitch smiles at him and thinks, I get why he keeps saying I think he hung the moon for me. Auston smiles back. It’s like, their thing. Smiling. Mitch loves it so much he feels like he’s suffocating in happiness. 

“I can’t wait,” Mitch starts. “Like, just. For the rest of our lives, you know?”

“I know,” says Auston, and he carries on their little tradition with a pleasant smirk. “Marns, I can’t promise I won’t cry tomorrow.”

“Hey, ain’t no crying in the club,” Mitch jokes and wipes at his eyes again, happy tears threatening to fall. “For real, though, I feel the same way. I’m already crying, and it’s not even our big day yet.”

Auston grins fondly, moving his own hand to wipe at Mitch’s salty sappiness flowing from his eyes. He watches him as he brushes lightly at Mitch’s under eyes. He likes the feeling of being loved.  
Auston rolls over then and glances at the clock. 

“It’s only 4 PM, Marns. We should go do something,” he looks at Mitch with the ‘please can we please do what I want to do eyes’ and Mitch can’t even think about resisting, so he slowly sits up, his one hand still intertwined with Auston’s. His fiancè grins a teeth smile. 

“Can we go ice skating?” Mitch asks. Mitch thinks it’s totally understandable why he’s suddenly starstruck with the idea of a couples skate. It’s like, romantic, and they’re professional hockey players, so it’s fitting. Plus, their wedding is tomorrow. 

 

“Why didn’t we bring our own skates?” Auston wonders aloud. Mitch watches him browse the racks on racks of rentable knife shoes, and is glad he has a man who is just as dumb as he is. 

“‘Cause we’re idiots,” Mitch answers cheerfully. Auston gives up and grabs two trustworthy looking pairs, one of which he hands back to Mitch. They strap in quickly and, though the skates are totally uncomfortable and awful in every way, make their way to the nearly abandoned ice. There’s only a few people chilling here, so Mitch thinks it’s pretty much perfect. 

When they both step on, it’s different than how it is at practices or games. It’s ...soft. There’s no intensity to it, no nerves. Mitch doesn’t feel like a pro NHLer right now, and from what he sees on his fiancè’s face, Auston doesn’t either. Mitch likes being just Mitch, and not Mitch Marner, forward for the Toronto Maple Leafs. At least, that’s what he likes right now, while he’s alone with Auston.  
They hold hands as they skate around, Auston’s hand cold in Mitch’s. Mitch knows he wouldn’t fall anyway, but he likes having Auston’s hand there to stabilize him. His hand is firm around Mitch’s and it’s comfortable and so pleasant he doesn’t think he ever really wants to let go. 

But he does when Auston flings him around and spins him, looking on happily as Mitch catches an edge and nearly trips. His arms flail around before going back to gripping Auston tightly, much to his own embarrassment. When he’s steady again, he takes one look at Auston’s face and starts giggling profusely. 

“Sorry,” he says through the laughing. “I just have this irrational fear of tripping over my skates in front of cute people, so I guess this is nervous laughter, huh?”

Auston gazes on with a terribly fond expression before Mitch tries to spin him in retaliation. He never thinks things through, though, Mitch admits in his head, because like, Auston has about forty pounds on him and he’s always prepared, so Mitch barely moves him at all. His fiance looks at him like he’s the dumbest person on the planet and Mitch realizes he’s totally whipped for his big, awesome, immovable boyfriend. He’d rather have it no other way. Every little thing about his boy Auston is perfect, for the most part.

All that Mitch would change is the way Auston always makes the bed when he gets out of it, like someone from the World Association of Beds is going to come by and judge every small thing about their sacred temple of blankets. He thinks he would change how Mitch can’t go a single hour away from Auston without a Snapchat notification lighting up his phone, saying Snapchat: from big papi<3 or the way he always ends up as the little spoon somehow, even though Mitch always starts as it. 

He lies, though. He wouldn’t change a thing about Auston. Auston is the most perfect man he knows.

“Do you remember when I proposed to you?” Auston says, soft and sweet and careless, like it’s doesn’t replay in Mitch’s head every day. Like it was some nonchalant thing that just happened to have happened. 

Mitch is a little hurt that Auston assumes he’d have forgotten his own damn engagement, considering how awesome Mitch is about remembering things—birthdays, anniversaries, game days, all that sort of stuff—but he really, really likes to talk about that day, and the memory of it fills him with this unimaginable joy, so he doesn’t mention all the other stuff. 

“Of course, bud,” he opts for instead. “I won’t ever forget it, unless I get amnesia or somethin’.”

“I’ll never forget it either,” Auston tells Mitch fondly, like it’s playing in his head now too. “I was so nervous about it, which sounds dumb right now, but it wasn’t at the time. I just remember spilling about it to Werenski before for like, fuck, I don’t know, an hour probably. Zach was in total hysterics by the end of it, and I was mad because it was serious, like I kept saying what if he says no Zach, but he just kept laughing. Then finally he told me that you would never say no in a million years, so I just. Did it. And here we are now.”

Mitch looks over at him like it’s the best thing he’s ever heard in his whole life—which, okay, it is kinda. It’s sweet. He feels so, so loved right now, and always, when he’s with Auston, and he never wants to stop basking about in it. 

“He’s right.” In the cold air, Mitch’s words appear in front of him in a cloud of breath. Gross, he thinks. Cloud of breath. “Zach, I mean. I would never say no to you asking me to fucking marry you Matts, not ever. Not when you have thighs like that.”

Auston laughs and slaps Mitch’s arm away playfully as he reaches for his fiancè’s thick thigh. 

“Shut up,” he says, no heat behind it, lost in the ice beneath them. “How do you manage to take something so sweet and make it dirty?” 

“I don’t know,” Mitch giggles. “Let’s go cuddle and find out.”

Auston’s cheeks are already red from the cold, but get even more flushed somehow. “You’re gross,” he states. “I don’t know how I manage to love you so much, when you make comments like that all the time.”

“Probably my blowies,” Mitch says, all casually, liking the blush on Auston’s cheeks and, now, neck.

“Ugh,” Auston says, smiling with his eyes. “You’re such a douche.”

“You like it,” Mitch smiles harder somehow. His cheeks are sore from all the grinning he’s been doing tonight. It reminds him he needs more wrinkle cream. Gotta keep this baby face preserved, buddy, he remembers telling Auston. It won’t stay this beautiful on it’s own. 

“You’re right,” Auston says simply. “I do like it. I did decide to propose to it, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed :) thanks for reading!


End file.
